


Pretty Woman

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: The guys watch an old movie
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #434: Pretty Woman





	Pretty Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Another one I obviously missed posting here...

Merlin sniffled.

“What’s wrong?“ Stuffing another handful of crisps into his mouth, Arthur looked over.

“It’s…so beautiful.”

“What?”

“I mean look at it. The beautiful woman meets the gorgeous millionaire and he…”

“Pays her for her services?”

Merlin frowned. “Kind of, but that’s not the point. He notices that he enjoys her company and shows him his world and then falls in love with her.”

“For her looks.”

“Well, yes, that probably has something to do with it, too.” Merlin hugged the pillow harder. “But don’t you think…I mean…they are a bit like us.”

Arthur blinked. “What?”

“Well,” Merlin explained, “I was just the poor student, trying to make ends meet and you…”

“I didn’t rush in to pay you for sex!”

“No, that came naturally.”

“And I fell for you right away.” Arthur blushed when he noticed what he’d just said.

“But you showed me a world I couldn’t even imagine.”

“And you didn’t care one lick for it.”

Chuckling, Merlin playfully hit Arthur with the pillow. “Well, I wanted you, the rest was…not really important.”

Arthur snatched a corner of the pillow and pulled Merlin close. “So you wouldn’t mind if I gave it all away?”

“You know the answer to that question. I’m not in it for the money.” Merlin stretched to let himself be kissed.

Smiling when they broke the kiss, Arthur pulled Merlin even closer. “Love you.”

“Love you, too.”


End file.
